Who's Afraid of Godzilla
Who's Afraid of Godzilla was a picture book by Di Kaiju and illustrated by Bob Eggleton. Story Synopsis One sunny day the monsters were playing with each other on the beach of Monster Island. Gigan and Megalon were wrestling, Anguirus was chasing Varan's tail, Manda swam in the ocean, and Rodan flew in circles above all of them. But not all of the monsters were playing. There was one monster that sat all by himself. On top of the island's tallest volcano, Godzilla sat and watched the others play. He wanted to join them, but he knew they didn't want to play with him. Godzilla was the biggest, strongest and toughest of all the monsters. And because he was so powerful the other monsters were afraid of him. If came near them, they just ran away. But one day the monsters were having so much fun Godzilla just had to join them. He jumped to his feet and ran down the volcano, roaring with excitement. All the other monsters heard him and ducked for cover. Varan jumped to the skies, Manda ducked beneath the waves, Baragon dug a hole and jumped inside, and Gigan and Megalon ran into the jungle to hide. By the time Godzilla got down to the beach, all of the other monsters were gone. Angry that the monsters would never play with him, Godzilla swam off. If he couldn't make friends on Monster Island, maybe he could make friends somewhere else. When the other monsters returned to the beach, they wondered where Godzilla was going. Some of them felt bad that he was leaving. But a few were happy, especially Gigan and Megalon. With Godzilla gone, now they were the toughest monsters on Monster Island. Godzilla went around the globe trying to make friends. He tried to make friends with the passengers of a cruise ship, but they were too afraid of him. He tried to make friends with people in a city, but they shot missiles at him. He tried to make friends with the great creatures of the deep sea, but they too swam away. He tried to make friends with the animals of Africa, but they ran away like all the others. He turned around and realized that he would never find a friend, so he decided to return to Monster Island. Back on Monster Island, Gigan and Megalon had taken over Godzilla's old ledge and were bullying the other monsters. Gigan frightened Varan into the sky, Megalon chased Manda to the far side of the island, Rodan flew away, and Baragon had gotten so afraid he burrowed underground and wouldn't come out. Anguirus was the only one that wouldn't run away. Bravely he climbed to the top of the volcano to confront the two bullies. But when he got there Gigan and Megalon pushed his into the crater. It was so steep, he couldn't get up. He was trapped! Suddenly, Gigan and Megalon jumped as they heard a mighty roar. Godzilla was back! The two bullies, very frightened now, ran off into the jungle to hide. The other monsters wondered what Godzilla would do to Anguirus. To all of the monsters surprise, Godzilla threw his tail over the edge and pulled him up. After that all of the monsters played with Godzilla. When Gigan and Megalon crept out of the jungle, they were in disbelief. Of course the other monsters just thought "who's afraid of Godzilla?". Featured Monsters :Godzilla :Anguirus :Baragon :Gigan :Megalon :Manda :Rodan :Varan Category:Godzilla Books